


Dois anos

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiBaek - Freeform, M/M, baekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Malditos dois anos sem você e eu ainda não esqueci a porcaria do seu cheiro. [K A I B A E K]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 1





	Dois anos

Para Kim Jongin, a arte de fotografar era como capturar momentos da vida e eternizá-los de alguma forma. Fotografias, se cuidadas, preservadas e digitalizadas, poderiam durar uma eternidade, mesmo que o momento acabasse e as pessoas mudassem, mesmo que o tempo agisse com a sua justiça, igualmente para todos.

O fotógrafo não gostava de registrar pessoas, pelo menos não de maneira comercial, com suas poses ensaiadas, caras e bocas, mas precisava da grana para sobreviver e, enquanto não tivesse um nome conhecido e enquanto suas fotos de momentos reais e naturais da vida não rendessem mais que isso, tinha que trabalhar para agências, fotografando pessoas e eventos para ter uma vida confortável.

Naquele momento, se preparava para mais uma bateria de ensaios, ajustando as lentes da câmera enquanto os maquiadores terminavam de arrumar o modelo misterioso para quem Jongin ainda não tinha sido apresentado. As fotos seriam para um editorial de moda, dos mais chatos de conseguir aprovação, e o estúdio estava barulhento, deixando-o meio tenso. Após as luzes também serem ajustadas, a figura que ia fotografar finalmente estava sendo conduzida do camarim para o cenário a sua frente.

Jongin, ao olhar para ele, sentiu como se tivessem lhe socado o estômago.

A ansiedade vinha como um furacão e tinha que contar mentalmente até dez para se concentrar e manter o profissionalismo, afinal, não queria deixar ninguém notar o quão afetado tinha ficado.

O modelo em questão era Byun Baekhyun, ninguém menos que seu ex-namorado. Em sinceridade, Jongin não o odiava nem nada do tipo, mas o relacionamento tinha marcado sua vida mais do que qualquer outro. Até então, evitava a todo custo se lembrar dele, mesmo que anos tivessem se passado e fugisse da figura do Byun nas redes sociais. Tudo bem que era ele o motivo da bebedeira e da falta de tato que tinha ao beijar outras bocas até _sentir algo_ outra vez e era impossível disfarçar o baque, mas não achava que tinha nem o direito de se sentir assim. O namoro acabou por causa de tantas brigas, todas elas iniciadas por um Jongin enciumado, geralmente sem um motivo tão gritante assim.

Não sabia se Baekhyun o odiava. Quando terminaram, disse que era justamente para não vir a odiá-lo que estava fazendo aquilo, mas tendo noção do quanto tinha sido idiota com ele por conta dos ciúmes bobos, não ficaria surpreso se o sentimento fosse esse.

— Olá, Byun. Bom dia. Vamos começar? — sorriu forçado, tentando parecer natural, o mais profissional possível.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, estava sentindo algo gostoso em seu âmago desde cedo por saber que posaria para aquela marca. Não se considerava um modelo famoso, embora seu _instagram_ já tivesse passado da marca de meio milhão de seguidores e vivesse dos patrocínios que recebia.

Ainda assim, _aquela_ marca desejar o seu rosto estampado nas propagandas era uma vitória pessoal.

Por isso, o bom humor estava alcançando o teto enquanto era maquiado para posar. Amava estar dentro do estúdio, sendo fotografado por outra pessoa, exibindo suas expressões bonitas que aperfeiçoou depois de muito treinar em casa, olhando para o espelho. Não conseguia se levar a sério no começo, mas estava acostumado. Sabia que não era feio, longe disso, então daria o seu melhor para que seu novo contratante ficasse satisfeito.

Achou que fosse sustentar o bom humor durante aquele dia e a semana que estava por vir, porque, _porra!_ , era _aquela_ marca. No entanto, o sorriso alegre morreu assim que avistou a pessoa que iria fotografá-lo, murchando dentro das roupas chiques e exibindo apenas um sorrisinho pequeno, forçando a simpatia que tinha que manter caso quisesse continuar naquele trabalho. E queria, _demais_. Não pensava em desistir só por causa daquele pequeno — grande — obstáculo, de jeito nenhum. Enchendo os pulmões de ar, num desespero para reunir coragem, suspirou pesado e iniciou o ensaio após cumprimentar Jongin com a mesma educação que ele mostrou, profissional.

A sessão de fotos teve o seu início e, enquanto registrava as imagens uma por uma com a maestria que garantia no portfólio, os pensamentos do mais novo iam para aquelas _polaroids_ no fundo da gaveta; fotos tiradas de Baekhyun em momentos descontraídos dos dois, muitas delas com o corpo nu coberto apenas pelo lençol branco da cama de Jongin.

Tentava afastar aquele tipo de memória, mas a cada vez que chegava mais perto para capturar no ângulo certo, as lembranças vinham vívidas, doloridas e Jongin não via a hora daquela sessão de tortura acabar.

Se aproveitou da pequena pausa para a troca de roupas para beber água e procurar os remédios para ansiedade na bolsa, aquilo estava deixando-o nauseado.

Baekhyun vinha ignorando o estômago gelado e a vontade de desistir — porque ver Jongin atrás das lentes dedicando a atenção a si o fazia lembrar de como tinha começado a posar profissionalmente e de como adorava ver seu sorriso após fotografá-lo em qualquer lugar —, tentando agir com naturalidade. As luzes ajudavam, cegando-o um pouquinho naquela direção. Só conseguia ver a câmera e estava ótimo assim.

Ele era o tipo de espírito livre e brincalhão que não se deixava abalar fácil por nada, mas as coisas tinham outra forma quando se tratava de Kim Jongin. Costumava ser assim no início do namoro entre os dois, se sentiam confortáveis um com o outro, brincavam juntos, ele podia ser quem era e isso o deixava inteiramente satisfeito.

No entanto, quando as crises de ciúme tornaram-se constantes e passou a ouvir coisas que feriam seu coração, Baekhyun teve que decidir, por bem, dar fim ao relacionamento, antes que se tornasse grave. Antes que Jongin fosse mais cruel. Porque Baekhyun não ia mudar, era daquela forma e sentia-se feliz como era. Só não era exatamente um exemplo de felicidade longe de Jongin; com o fim do relacionamento, vieram os problemas com os vícios. O cigarro e a bebida eram tentativas falhas de preencher o vazio existencial que vinha visitá-lo durante a noite, o que não era nada saudável, mas parecia a única saída.

Enquanto trocava a roupa para uma nova bateria de fotos, se encarava no espelho, buscando a auto confiança que sabia ter para tornar o clima mais ameno. Não queria que agissem como se fossem desconhecidos, não era assim que era pra ser. Então, fechou os olhos e repetiu um mantra dezenas de vezes na própria mente.

 _“Você é engraçado, extrovertido e sempre sabe como quebrar o gelo. Você é engraçado, extrovertido e sempre sabe como quebrar o gelo. Você é engraçado, extrovertido e sempre…”_ , seu agente chamou na porta, indagando se estava pronto e Baekhyun concordou num aceno, voltando ao centro das luzes, de frente para Jongin.

O figurino daquele momento consistia numa echarpe frouxa em volta do pescoço e uma camisa aberta. Os cabelos bagunçados propositalmente deixavam a imagem dele ainda mais sensual, quase selvagem, se não fossem as roupas chiques.

Jongin engoliu em seco.

A pele exposta fez algo despertar em seu corpo por causa das lembranças que aquilo trazia, assim como a maldita echarpe. Sentia vontade de enrolar o tecido nas mãos, puxar o Byun para perto e beijar sua boca até faltar o ar.

Queria fugir dali também, mas não tinha alternativa a não ser chegar perto e murmurar sério:

— Certo… Vamos continuar.

— Está bom assim? — Baekhyun resolveu perguntar a ele, pigarreando ao mexer no tecido que tinha ao redor da garganta. Uma risadinha para tornar o clima mais leve escapou de sua boca. — Não sei se preciso apertar mais no pescoço ou…

A risada de Baekhyun parecia cintilar, Jongin sentia tanta falta do som dela que mais uma vez sentiu aquele rebuliço no estômago, seguido pela mordida forte no lábio ao ouvir o que dizia depois. Suspirou, sem conseguir sorrir, e baixou um pouco a câmera para olhar o garoto na sua frente. O coração parecia pronto para atravessar o seu peito e sair pulando pelo estúdio a qualquer momento.

— Eu acho que está sexy e sofisticado assim. É o que o editorial quer. Não se preocupe, tá perfeito. Pode fazer a expressão de antes? — a opinião profissional era sincera, mas aquilo de pedir para ele não sorrir era como jogar água no fogo; um pouco necessário para manter a cabeça no lugar e conseguir trabalhar direito. O sorriso do Baekhyun, infelizmente, ainda fazia com que sua concentração fosse para a casa do caralho.

Ele mantinha aquela distância segura, os próprios batimentos cardíacos pareciam fazer eco no seu ouvido e podia sentir uma gota de suor escorrendo na sua testa — e a sala estava quase congelando por causa do ar condicionado, porra!

Enquanto isso, contente pelo sucesso em amenizar o clima tenso e quebrar aquele muro gelado que parecia estar entre os dois, Baekhyun conseguiu dar continuidade ao trabalho sem se sentir travado e inexpressivo para a câmera. Ao pedido de Jongin, voltou a expressão que estava fazendo anteriormente e arriscou outras que sabia fazer parte da assinatura da marca, satisfeito em vê-lo satisfeito também. Mesmo assim, ainda era afetado pela presença do ex, o coração batendo forte e as mãos suadas evidenciavam o seu nervosismo — o que, por sorte, ninguém além dele mesmo conseguia perceber.

Jongin acabou soltando um suspiro aliviado quando registrou a última foto, dando as costas para o modelo enquanto exclamava _“temos!”_ para toda a equipe.

Quando chegou o fim do dia somado ao fim do expediente junto do começo de um final de semana, a agência toda comemorou a ida a um _happy hour_. Jongin pensava em tentar fazer o mesmo, estava precisando de um momento para relaxar os ombros de toda aquela tensão que havia sido passar parte do dia perto _dele_.

Sua visão, no entanto, alcançou o garoto outra vez. Ele já estava com roupas casuais, mas ainda maquiado. Conversava com o seu agente de forma alegre enquanto mexia na echarpe que ainda estava ao redor do seu pescoço e Jongin, em um lapso de bom senso, resolveu agir como o adulto que era e cumprimentar adequadamente seu ex-namorado.

Como uma piada do destino, o tal agente parecia já estar de partida, então ficaria sozinho com Baekhyun. _Ah, que ótimo! Agora não dá pra voltar atrás_.

— Oi de novo — sorriu meio nervoso, apertando a alça da mochila. — Não te vejo faz tanto tempo, foi uma surpresa. Como tem andado?

Baekhyun já esperava por aquele _tumtumtum_ acelerado do coração quando viu Jongin se aproximando de onde estava, mas tentou disfarçar a falta de jeito perto dele. Felizmente, estava indo bem nisso durante todo aquele dia.

— Ei — cumprimentou, sorrindo também. — Foi uma surpresa boa, não? — a pergunta era retórica, mas no fundo do peito torcia para que Jongin concordasse. Então, se aproximou um passo, perto o suficiente para que pudessem conversar sem mais ninguém ouvir, mas não perto o suficiente para parecer que estava flertando. Porque não estava. Tinha certeza que não. — Ultimamente, só ando tendo muito trabalho e dor de cabeça, mas tudo bem. Acho que faz parte. Você tá bem? Parece cansado — a voz soou mansinha no final assim que percebeu as olheiras do mais novo ao olhar mais de perto.

Baekhyun sempre se preocupou com sua saúde, virava um bichinho manhoso e cheio de bicos quando Jongin estava mal.

Aquela proximidade fazia com que Jongin sentisse o cheiro que embalava seus sonhos nos dois últimos anos. Pelo visto, Baekhyun não tinha mudado a marca do shampoo e nem do hidratante corporal, e isso fazia com que sua mente fosse para algum momento do passado, onde ele estava sentado na cama enquanto o ex-namorado terminava aquele ritual pós banho, hidratando a pele sensível, louco para que ele terminasse logo e finalmente pudesse agarrá-lo e beijar seu corpo cheiroso por inteiro.

— Acho que o mesmo, não tenho dormido muito esses dias. Faz parte — a resposta vinha com um bico, mas um sorriso cansado surgiu no fim da frase por admitir aquilo em voz alta. — Bom, o pessoal vai sair para beber. Eu ia junto, mas pensei em outra coisa… Você não quer ir comer algo comigo? Tudo bem se não der — se adiantou, sinceramente esperando uma recusa.

No fundo do coração, torcia para que Baekhyun aceitasse e teve que segurar o entusiasmo quando a resposta foi positiva. 

Após aquela conversa que mais parecia uma conversa de elevador, Baekhyun se pegou pensando se não tinha feito errado em aceitar o convite para sair junto com Jongin. Pensou no vinho que tinha deixado na geladeira, em casa, e em como ele se sentiria traído caso soubesse que o Byun tinha trocado uma noite com ele e um _reality show_ ruim na televisão para jantar com o ex-namorado. Quase sorriu com o pensamento enquanto odiava o tipo do carro que havia os buscado; menor que o de costume, abrigando-os quase colados no banco de trás, de forma que o perfume de Jongin vinha em cheio embriagá-lo.

 _Que ódio_ , era o pensamento que vinha a mente toda vez que o vento levava o cheiro aos seus sentidos com mais intensidade.

Dentro do carro, mesmo que quisesse _muito_ tagarelar com Jongin, se sentia meio acanhado por ter alguém junto. Não queria o motorista bisbilhotando a conversa dos dois, por isso não se preocupou muito com a conversa morrendo a cada nova frase despreocupada que trocavam.

Só relaxou dentro do restaurante, acomodados na mesinha afastada, os olhos atentos no homem a sua frente.

Jongin era tão, tão bonito, céus.

— Eu não quero te deixar desconfortável… — Jongin disse, olhando para o Byun por cima do cardápio. — Tem certeza que tudo bem estar aqui comigo?

— Claro que sim — respondeu, finalmente solto para se comunicar com ele. — Tudo bem. Fiquei mesmo com vontade de conversar assim que te vi — comunicativo que era, deixava os braços sobre a mesa, tentado demais a alcançar as mãos dele ali. Disfarçava aquela vontade sorrindo bonito, porém. — Mesmo que pareça meio estranho…

— Sim… Ainda mais por não ter entrado em contato nos dois últimos anos. — Jongin não queria parecer um ex ressentido, mas aquilo era verdade. Era natural que pensasse que Baekhyun não só não sentia mais nada por ele, como também não tinha mais vontade de conversar.

Ele acabou prendendo os lábios entre os dentes ao ouvir a crítica do mais novo, pronto para se defender da acusação quando o rapaz com o bloco de pedidos se aproximou da mesa, indagando se já queriam fazer o pedido. Baekhyun suspirou, como se estivesse mergulhando fundo e finalmente pudesse alcançar a superfície enquanto pedia por um copo de vinho e nada além de batatas e uma sobremesa. O nervosismo não o deixaria comer mais que isso.

Quando o garçom se afastou, foi surpreendido pelo toque nas mãos; Jongin entrelaçava os dedos aos seus como fazia quando saíam juntos, na época em que namoravam, fazendo algo gelado incomodar seu estômago.

— Eu senti saudade, Baekhyun — ele disse, sem pensar muito. No mesmo instante, se xingou mentalmente pelo impulso e desviou o olhar para a janela, sorrindo de um jeito envergonhado.

Baekhyun acariciou os dedos entre os seus, desviando o olhar para as mãos juntas para que não tivesse que encará-lo.

— Desculpa ter sumido, eu só… — _Tinha medo de querer voltar pra você no primeiro “oi”_ , era a verdade, mas Baekhyun não disse. — Achei que fosse mais saudável, eu acho. Mas — hesitou um segundo — eu também senti saudade.

Jongin mordia o lábio inferior, voltando o olhar para as mãos sobre a mesa, brincando com os dedos nos seus.

— Eu vi um anúncio seu faz uns oito meses, para uma marca de bolsas. Fiquei tentado a olhar o seu _instagram_ , mas sei lá… Fiquei com medo, eu acho. Do que encontraria lá. — admitiu. Tinha medo de ver Baekhyun seguindo em frente com outra pessoa, mas, naquela hora, Jongin ficaria contente desde que o ex estivesse bem e feliz. Levantou o olhar e encarou seus olhos, sorrindo pequeno antes de continuar: — Espero que esteja vivendo uma vida boa, _Babyun_.

— Bom, eu olhei o seu — devolveu num tom divertido para quebrar o clima melancólico que aquela conversa seguia, principalmente após ser chamado pelo apelido antigo. Ia acabar chorando se respondesse àquilo, pois sabia que não era a sua melhor fase da vida. _Vida boa..._ Gostaria de julgar que fosse. Por isso, transformou o papo num brincalhão enquanto mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas às suas, como se não fosse importante, mesmo prestando atenção em cada movimento dos seus dedos, esperando que ele estivesse da mesma forma e notasse o carinho que fazia com o polegar. — Fucei o seu perfil algumas vezes, queria saber se tava tudo bem. E seus sobrinhos estão tão grandes! Fiquei orgulhoso — comentou, contente, sem mencionar o fato de que passou dias bebendo mais que o usual por uma postagem com outro cara ao seu lado. Não namoravam mais, mas ainda assim tinha causado algo estranho em seu peito. Mas não precisava contar essa parte.

— Eles estão… — Jongin sorriu, tão orgulhoso quanto. — Ainda se lembram de você, sabe? Deixou as pestinhas mal acostumadas com os presentinhos e doces.

Ele olhava para Baekhyun com reprovação, mas logo sorria, porque era bem verdade que não só ele sentia falta. As crianças pequenas haviam se acostumado com o tio que os mimava demais. Antigamente, isso até causava discussões de brincadeirinha sobre quem elas gostavam mais.

Era impossível não manter uma expressão toda boba no rosto conforme Jongin falava sobre seus sobrinhos; Baekhyun os amava demais, era sempre o primeiro a querer notícias, dar presentes, oferecer uma noite de babá ou comprar comida. Principalmente essa parte. Ouvia sempre um _“tio Baekie, compra pra mim?”_ sobre os doces que a irmã de Jongin se recusava a dar. Então fazia um _“shhh”_ com o indicador na frente da boca, indicando que era o segredinho deles, e comprava.

Sentia saudades daquilo também.

O Kim continuava com aquelas carícias em seus dedos, parando, com muito custo, apenas quando o garçom voltou a se aproximar da mesa com os pedidos. 

A conversa seguia de um jeito confortável enquanto comiam e bebiam.

Jongin já tinha tomado duas taças de vinho enquanto atualizava Baekhyun sobre os dois anos que se passaram e arrancava o mesmo sobre ele. Estava orgulhoso, sua carreira parecia promissora, vivia confortável, pelo menos, assim como ele.

O papo acabou voltando para o lado amoroso e Jongin voltou a pegar uma das mãos de Baekhyun sobre a mesa, talvez já muito balançado pelo vinho, tinha coragem de dizer:

— Não consegui me envolver mais com ninguém a sério depois de você. Sinto como se tivesse arrancado o meu coração do peito e levado contigo aquele dia, junto com as tuas coisas.

Baekhyun voltou a sentir aquela sensação gelada quando ouviu Jongin falar sobre seu coração e, constatando que tinham comido e terminado com a garrafa de vinho, deixou uma nota alta sobre a mesa e se levantou, sem responder nada sobre aquilo, não ainda.

— Quer andar comigo na praia? — exibiu um sorrisinho acanhado.

Não pretendia ter aquela conversa ali, de preferência que estivesse caminhando ao lado do mais novo para que seu rosto não fosse o alvo do seu olhar. Teria vergonha.

O fotógrafo nem pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar.

Não demorou muito para se encontrarem do lado de fora do restaurante, ao longe, pisando na areia. Jongin carregava nas costas a mochila com as câmeras, tinha os sapatos nas mãos e as pernas da calça enroladas sobre os tornozelos enquanto caminhavam.

Tinha ficado em silêncio esse tempo todo, pronunciando apenas algumas palavras de cuidado para Baekhyun quando iam em direção à praia, com medo que o menor caísse. Ali, ao seu lado, sentindo o vento frio e o cheiro que as espumas das ondas deixavam na areia, olhava na sua direção e lamentava por não ter luz o suficiente para admirar melhor seu rosto. Baekhyun era tão lindo, tinha a expressão tão doce e Jongin sentia tanta saudade. Se sentia meio alto pelo vinho, a vontade de abraçar o menor só parecia maior. Queria tanto tocá-lo, beijar sua boca, ainda mais quando sabia que estaria com o gosto da sua bebida preferida.

— Lembra daquelas suas fotos que tirei na praia? Você ficou com medo de entrar no mar depois — se deixou quebrar o silêncio na intenção de silenciar o pensamento acerca de beijá-lo logo. Era seu ex-namorado, por Deus.

— Ainda tenho medo de entrar no mar — ele tirou sarro de si mesmo ao se lembrar daquilo e não era mentira.

Caminhar ao lado de Jongin na praia também trazia lembranças boas. Se perguntava se algo com Jongin não traria memórias e concluiu que provavelmente não, então só deixaria seu coração ali, batendo descompassado, enquanto andava ao seu lado, encarando as estrelas no céu e o movimento das ondas, calmas demais, contrastando com seus pensamentos que iam a um milhão por hora.

Apesar do comentário ter parecido dissipar a tensão que havia entre eles, Baekhyun ainda sentia as palavras queimarem em sua língua, ansiando para saírem. Então, suspirou, balançando seus sapatos no ar.

— Eu também não consegui namorar mais ninguém — disse, baixo, soprando um riso ao voltar no assunto anterior. — Eu não olhava desse jeito para ninguém, na verdade, e isso não mudou depois — contou, farpando levemente o mais novo em relação ao seu ciúme.

Jongin sentiu outro soco no estômago. Dessa vez, mais do que merecido.

Se sentia um babaca, um idiota por conta das situações que criava na própria cabeça e descontava no ex-namorado por achismos. Nunca tinha pedido perdão para Baekhyun estando verdadeiramente arrependido e, ciente de que o erro era todo seu, a vergonha tomava seu ser e só podia imaginar que o menor ao seu lado realmente merecia alguém melhor.

Ele parou na areia, segurando gentilmente a mão do mais velho e fazia com que voltasse o rosto para ele.

— Me perdoa. Dessa vez, de verdade, eu estou me desculpando com toda a sinceridade existente no meu coração. Sinto muito por tudo que fiz a você. Você estava totalmente certo em ir embora — as palavras saíam enquanto levava as mãos ao rosto do Byun, o olhando nos olhos. — Eu deveria ter procurado você antes para dizer isso, mas fui covarde demais. Então eu sinto muito por isso também — seus polegares acariciavam as bochechas dele e Jongin sentia a garganta queimar naquela vontade de chorar, tentando reprimi-la. — Eu nunca deixei de amar você, e é por isso que eu sei que não era bom pra você. Você merece alguém que cuide e te trate com todo o amor do mundo.

Jongin poderia fazer isso agora.

Mas não achava que merecia Baekhyun.

Então, jamais se colocaria nessa posição novamente.

As mãos escorregaram do rosto do modelo, soltando-o. Talvez o vinho tivesse deixando-o sincero, até demais.

E Baekhyun não tinha pensado que, no meio de todo o seu monólogo sobre relacionamentos fracassados, seria puxado pela mão para perto de Jongin. O toque ardeu em sua pele, fazendo-o prender a respiração por um instante ao se ver com o olhar preso naquele fixo e intimidador do mais novo enquanto ouvia cada palavra que ele proferia com sinceridade. Baekhyun sabia, mesmo que o tempo tivesse passado, sabia decifrar suas expressões direitinho. Sabia quando estava tentando escapar de uma resposta sincera e quando estava falando a verdade, sabia quando estava bravo e quando estava triste, com medo, ansioso. Conhecia cada reação dele, por isso deixou o coração derreter ao pedido de desculpas honesto. E manteve-se encarando seus olhos durante todo o tempo, deixando o olhar escorregar até a sua boca de vez em quando.

_“Eu nunca deixei de amar você”._

Baekhyun também não tinha, não precisava ser um gênio para perceber.

O sorriso triste que mostrou ao tê-lo se afastando era acompanhado pelo coração batendo ainda mais forte que antes, achava até que Jongin conseguiria ouvir se fosse possível. Num impulso bobo, envolveu seu corpo pela cintura, um abraço apertado. Seu queixo encontrou apoio na curva do seu ombro com o pescoço e fechou os olhos, apreciando a sensação. Era quentinho como se lembrava, cheiroso e aconchegante, macio. Encaixava direitinho naquela diferença de altura bonitinha que tinham e, suavemente, Baekhyun acariciou as costas de Jongin, confortando-o.

— Sh, tudo bem. Tudo bem… — suspirou. Não queria chorar. — Eu fico feliz que você tenha pensado nas coisas assim, me deixa aliviado — apertou um tantinho mais os braços ao seu redor, deixando que as palavras fluíssem. Com os olhos fechados, sem olhar seu rosto, era mais fácil. — Eu poderia ter conversado melhor com você também, te deixado mais seguro. Também peço desculpas. Mas já passou, hm? Não se culpe e nem se sinta ruim. Você não é, Jongin.

Jongin não esperava por aquele abraço, sabia que Baekhyun ouviria seu coração agitado agora que estava com o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, da mesma forma que fazia quando estavam juntos. Ele ia com uma das mãos para as suas costas e a outra até sua nuca, acariciando ambos os lugares, mas os dedos na nuca sentiam a echarpe ali.

— Você não tem motivo nenhum para se desculpar — murmurou, beijando o topo da sua cabeça repetidas vezes. Jongin sentia tanta saudade daquele cheiro que chegava a doer. Saudade do calor do seu corpo, dos seus toques. Gentilmente, o puxou pela echarpe, afastando seu rosto do pescoço e trouxe uma das mãos ao seu queixo, levantando-o. — Eu vou beijar você, então perdão por isso também, mas eu não aguento — aproximou a boca da sua depois daquele sussurrar, presenteando-o com um selar demorado. — Essa maldita echarpe, Baekhyun… — xingou contra a sua boca, beijando-o mais uma vez.

Baekhyun nem teve tempo de dizer nada antes que Jongin roubasse um selar da sua boca, fazendo-o arfar pesado. Não que estivesse afim de negar ou tivesse algo pra dizer, mas a surpresa fez suas mãos suarem mais junto do coração batendo mais forte enquanto ele agarrava o tecido da camiseta que o maior vestia, procurando descontar de alguma forma aquela agitação toda em seu interior.

Um sorrisinho moldou seus lábios daquilo que tinha dito, os olhos fechados enquanto a ponta do nariz roçava o seu e era beijado de novo. Não deixou que se afastasse dessa vez, prendeu o lábio inferior entre os próprios e sugou devagarinho, pedindo passagem com a língua depois.

Sentir o gosto do mais novo outra vez era como assistir a um show colorido de fogos de artifício no ano novo, estava prestes a explodir também.

— Que saudade do seu beijo — sussurrou, os lábios ainda roçando uns nos outros. Baekhyun mordeu o seu, puxando levemente entre os dentes.

— Eu senti falta de absolutamente tudo sobre você, Baekhyun...


End file.
